Beach Terror
by WeAreBeautiful
Summary: Beck and Jade are at the beach when a prank gets a tad out of hand. FLUFF! First victorious Fanfic! Oneshot! BECK AND JADE FTW! :


**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEACH <strong>**TERROR**_

* * *

><p>"Babe come on in, the water is fine!" Beck yelled to his girlfriend who is currently sitting on a massive beach towel, slathering on half a bottle of sunscreen on herself. Beck was admiring his hot girlfriend wearing only a little black string bikini from the water. Jade was wearing the one wearing the bikini, not him, that would be weeeiiiird.<p>

'Dude's shouldn't be wearing ANY bikinis,' Beck thought, 'leave that for the ladies.'

Beck was broken out of his strange afterthought by Jade.

"Forget it! There's absolutely no freaking way I'm going in there!" Jade called back.

Beck sighed and headed out of the water and up to where they had set up all of their stuff on the beach. He was hoping to just have a fun day alone with his sexy girlfriend on the beach, playing in the water, where a bikini top might "accidentally" come undone, that is if him pulling on the strings and loosening them a little without her knowing so that they come undone altogether is classified as an accident, but she looked like she wasn't going to be cooperating. As usual.

"I don't get it. Why on earth would you not want to swim around in the nice, refreshing water on a hot day in LA?" Beck questioned.

"Oh come on that water is freezing! Not refreshing or nice! Plus there's a load of disgusting crap in there. And not the good kind of disgusting!"

"The water's not that bad, babe. Quit being such a girl."

"Newsflash! I AM a girl."

"Oh trust me I can definitely see that!' Beck thought internally while sneaking a glance at Jade's "no-no square".

"Fine you don't have to go in if you don't want to," Beck said looking down trying to hide his smile as he devised a plan. "SYKE!"

Beck grabbed Jade's wrist and quickly threw her over his back, then bolted for the water.

"BECK! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! Jade screamed while desperately trying to get out of Beck's strong hold.

"OKAY!" Beck yelled back. He then proceeded to throw Jade into the cold water and dived under a medium-sized wave that was about to go over him.

Jade quickly thought of a way to get her revenge on her smokin' hot boyfriend and rushed up to the surface of the water, took in a deep breath, and ducked back under the water, letting her body sink to the ocean floor, all while Beck was still underneath the water. Beck broke through the surface of the ocean, grinning. He wiped his face with his hands and opened his eyes, looking for Jade. After a few seconds of not finding his girlfriend, Beck's heart momentarily stopped before pounding rapidly, going into panic mode. Jade was still underwater, and opened her eyes, forgetting that ocean water contains salt. She felt the salt and sand enter her icy blue eyes and blinked excessively before getting a little bit used to the sting.

'OW! Eff that hurt,' Jade thought 'whatever I'm not going to let a little pain stop me from getting back at Beck.'

Jade had been under for about twenty seconds and Beck was paralyzed with fear. A million thoughts crossed his mind at once.

'Oh my god, how could I be so stupid! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have thrown her in! WHERE IS SHE?' Beck thought.

After a couple more seconds, Beck unfroze, and dove back into the water, trying to find Jade.

Jade could vaguely see Beck under the water and moved a little bit further away from him, just to make sure he didn't touch her yet. He needed to be taught a lesson.

'Thank god I have insane singer's lungs and can hold my breath for this long,' Jade thought.

Jade saw Beck's figure move back up to the surface just as she was running out of breath. It had been a long 33 seconds underwater and Jade was more than ready to start bringing all those acting classes to the test.

Beck was still majorly freaking out and was a split second away from calling for help when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the person that means more to him than anything burst out of the ocean water.

'Here we go,' thought Jade evilly.

Jade immediately went into acting mode and cupped both of her hands over her mouth and nose, and started to fake cough and gasp for air. Her eyes were very red and watering horribly from the saltwater, adding an awesome effect to the whole "almost drowning" act she was putting on.

"BABE!" Beck cried out. "Oh my god, JADE!"

Beck rapidly closed the distance between them and held on to her tightly, hugging her to his chest, Jade was still coughing like a pack-a-day 15 year veteran smoker. Fake coughing, of course, but still convincing.

"Oh my god! Babe I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Beck cried into her sopping wet hair. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Jade was hysterically laughing on the inside, but didn't let it stop her from enduring her Oscar-worthy performance. She let out a few more coughs out before Beck spun her around to face him.

"Are you okay?" He said looking into her scarlet red and light blue eyes.

Jade squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head answering as a no. Beck thought he just heard his heart shattering like fine, crystal glass on tile. Jade took her hands off of her face and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"SYYYYYYYKE!" Jade screamed out, quoting Beck and breaking character.

It took Beck a full second to digest that Jade was alright and was only acting. He then dropped his hands into the water exasperatedly and looked away angry at himself for falling for it.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Beck yelled at Jade, "You tricked me! I was so worried!" 'Do you not know how important you are to me?' Beck added in his head.

"OH COME ON YOU DESERVED IT," Jade yell-laughed back, not quite as loud as Beck, and not yet understanding how pissed Beck was or the seriousness of the situation.

Beck's anger was soon replaced with relief, and he clang back onto her body, kissing her all over her face, neck, and head.

"I'm" kiss "so" kiss "glad" kiss "that your" kiss "okay," he said while two small tears made their way down his tan cheeks.

Jade looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled to the brim with unshed tears, and realized how much trouble she just made. Normally she would love to see people freaking out but not when it was the only person that loved her freaked out. Especially since she caused it.

"Beck are you crying," Jade asked in disbelief. "Please no, don't cry! Oh god, I'm such a bitch I didn't mean to scare you this much! I just wanted to get back at yo-"

Beck cut her off by placing his mouth on hers and locking them in a passion-filled kiss.

"Forget it, I'm just so glad you're okay!" Beck exclaimed.

"No, no I didn't mean to freak you out this much! You really didn't deserve it!"

"Jade. Jade! JADE! Look at me okay! It's fine, You didn't deserve to be thrown in the water when you didn't want to go in first place and I didn't deserve to be messed with like that! We both shouldn't have done those things, but it's okay! We're okay! That's all that matters right now so let's just forget the rest, okay?"

"Okay… but I still feel bad," Jade mumbled.

Beck decided to lighten up the mood, hating himself for making Jade feel bad.

"Wha-what? Jade West feeling bad! Quick! Someone alert the media!" Beck teased.

"Oh ha-ha you're soooo hilarious. You could start a stand-up comedy career with that one, Beckett," Jade replied sarcastically.

"Jadelyn! What did I say about using that name?" Beck asked.

"Beckett! Don't call me that!"

"Jadelyn! You started it!"

"Beckett! You practically asked for it!"

"Jadelyn!"

"Beckett!"

"_Jadelyn!"_

"_Beckett!"_

"_JADELY-"_

*SPLASH!*

"Jade?"

"Yes Beck?" Jade asked with fake innocence.

"You splashed me."

"Why, I don't recall doing such a thing!" Jade replied using her sweet Alabama farm girl voice.

"Oh that's it get over here!" Beck yelled, amused.

Beck started toward Jade's slowly retreating figure.

"No. I don't want to."

"Come on just do it."

"No. I don't want to do it."

"Fine then."

*SPLASH!*

"Beck…," Jade playfully threatened.

"Now we're even, babe," Beck said, pulling her to him by her waist.

"Fine." Was all Jade was able to say before Beck crushed his lips onto hers, fake drowning completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Jade and Beck we're now in Beck's Dad's truck, on their way to get frozen yogurt. There was some soft music playing in the car but it was mostly background music. Beck had his left hand on the steering wheel lazily, and his right arm was draped over a half-asleep Jade. A few moments later Beck parked the truck in front of the froyo shop and looked down at Jade. She was so beautiful, even when she was tired from swimming all day, had messed up beach hair, and had her eyes closed.<p>

"Come on babe. We're here," He said softly while prodding Jade lightly.

Jade made a small groaning sound and whispered a "Kay," and then got out of the car.

Beck was wearing his now-dried swim shorts and a gray wife-beater while Jade was wearing some acid-wash Daisy Dukes over here bikini bottom and Beck's orange, black, and white plaid shirt left open over her bikini top, showing her flat stomach. Beck loved it when she wore his clothes. Especially like that. Once Jade made her way around the front of the car, she and Beck locked hands and walked into the shop. Beck got Cookies and Cream while Jade got Coffee flavored (no surprise there). Beck paid and led Jade out to the side of the shop where there were a couple of trees by the sidewalk. Beck let go of Jade's hand and sat down propped up against the tree and patted the grass in-between his legs, indicating that he wanted Jade to sit there. After Jade was nestled in-between his legs with her back facing him, the duo ate their frozen yogurt and talked about the upcoming auditions for a play Hollywood Arts was putting up.

"I think we should both try out," Beck said.

"Yeah I'll try out but you'll see, you'll get the lead male role and I'll be Vega's understudy. Again." Jade replied bitterly.

"Forget about Tori, okay? Just forget about her, do your best, and you'll win the part."

"Whatever. I'll try out but you'll see."

"Jad-"

"Can we just not talk about it? I don't want to think about it right now," Jade said in a semi-defeated tone.

"Sure," Beck replied, feeling bad seeing her this way.

After a minute of silence, Beck and Jade finished their yogurt, and headed back to Beck's RV.

It was about 8:30 and just getting dark out when they got there and Beck turned on the T.V. and the couple watched reruns of Full House until Jade fell asleep at 11. They were both pretty drained from swimming and being in the sun all day so Beck picked up his girlfriend bridal-style and began to carry her to the bed. Jade started to stir in Beck's arms.

"Sorry babe, just go back to sleep," Beck whispered.

"No. I have to tell you something," Jade said groggily.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Jade said, her voice thick with sleep.

"What?" Beck asked not understanding "sleepy Jade" talk.

"I said that I'm sorry…y'know for pulling that stunt at the beach earlier," Jade said a bit more clearly.

This was something rare to hear. Jade hardly ever apologized to anyone. Beck could feel his heart melt and shatter at the same time. He felt special knowing that he was getting on of Jade's extremely rare apologies, but at the same time he felt terrible knowing how much remorse Jade was feeling.

"Hey it's alright. I gained something from it," Beck said.

"What did you possibly gain from that experience," Jade inquired.

"Now I can tell people that I've felt true terror and it'll help me act out terror scenes better." Beck replied with a small smile, "By the way, Jade, you are an amazing actress. After seeing that performance today I don't see how you couldn't get that role in the play, or any role in the world for that matter."

A sleepy half-smile ghosted across Jade's face. Jade had to tell Beck one last thing before she fell into unconsciousness.

"I love you, Beckett."

"And I love you, Jadelyn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is! My first ever Victorious Fanfiction! I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it seems a little bit fast-paced. Anyways! Please review and tell me exactly what you thought. What you liked, what you didn't like, what you hated, what you loved, what you didn't get, and more. I really need some critism, good or bad. Thanks for reading! It means so much!**

**WeAreBeautiful **


End file.
